Who's Your Daddy Now?
by cendella
Summary: Jack and Allison have a battle of wills.


**I do not own EUReKA. Warning! Read at your risk. **

Who's Your Daddy Now?

Allison was utterly spent. She lay sprawled on their bed stark naked, panting heavily, her hair a complete mess. She and Jack had just finished another round of lovemaking–they had been at it all night long. Believe it or not it had all began innocently enough, but ended with them fucking over damn near every square inch of their bedroom. From the bed to the couch to the floor to the shower–if there was anyway they could have done it on the ceiling they probably would have. Jack had recently brought her a present while he was out of town at a law enforcement convention and thats what started it all. He claimed that the gift was for her, but she knew better.

The kids woke that morning pleased to see Jack home–he wasn't due back until later that evening. After they'd all had breakfast, he surprised each of them with gifts he'd brought on his trip. However, that night he presented Allison with something extra special. After she put the kids to bed she entered their bedroom to see him standing in the middle of the floor, hands behind his back, a mischievous look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a present for you."

"You already gave me my present."

"Not this one."

Allison crossed over to him and stretched her arms behind his back to take the bag from him but he twisted it out of her reach.

"Well, are you going to give it to me or not?"

Jack kissed the tip of her nose, "Yes, but you have to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Whatever is in this bag...you'll put it on right now."

Allison viewed him, unsure of what she would be agreeing to. She held out her arm, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Okay. Give it to me."

Taking the bag, she headed for the bathroom taking notice of the name on the package. She knew the shop well because she'd bought several items from them herself on occasion. Only difference was that her purchases were made online and consisted of the normal bras and panties. She was dying to see what was inside. When she laid the large white box out on the countertop and opened it, her mouth dropped in shock.

Wrapped inside the white tissue paper was an exquisite, delicately embroidered black Swiss tulle bra, matching panties with lace ties at the sides, garter belt, and silk stockings. She shouldn't have been surprised that Jack would buy something like this for her. His outward appearance suggested someone who was rather straight-laced when it came to love making. He liked the simple things–burgers, baseball, and beer. One fact she was delighted to learn was that he was an animal in bed. Jack was without a doubt the best lover she'd ever had. The things he did to her were almost...obscene. Making love to him was unlike any experience she'd ever had. He didn't have a set routine–he always managed to do something distinct each time. He tried different positions and found unique places to have sex. He was rough when he needed to be and gentle when necessary. It was always an adventure–like the roller coaster you repeatedly ride, you know what's coming but it's always exciting and thrilling nonetheless. Every time with him was like that. He was the coaster she would happily ride again and again and never get bored.

What the hell she thought. She was up for a little fun, so she removed her clothes and placed the lingerie on. She viewed herself in the mirror, pleased with the reflection in the mirror. If his intention was for her to tempt him, she wouldn't fail. She had to admit...she looked damn good for a woman that had two kids–one less than four years ago.

"What are you doing in there?" Impatient, he called out from the bedroom.

"Hold you're horses, I'm coming." Allison gave one last check, undid her ponytail then mussed her hair so that it hung loosely around her shoulders. "Shut your eyes."

"Okay." Jack squinted, but could still make out enough to see.

Allison didn't believe him. "I mean it! Close them."

"Okay!" Jack squeezed his lids shut.

"Are they closed?"

Jack was antsy. "Yes! Now bring that sexy ass in here."

Allison walked out, placed her hands on her hips and posed seductively. Jack lay in the middle of the bed, hands behind his head legs crossed. He had on his boxer-briefs and nothing else. Allison stood at the foot of the bed and cleared her throat announcing her arrival.

Eyes popping open, he couldn't contain his excitement. "Good God!"

She was enticing...alluring...captivating. He knew that it would look good on her but, DAMN! He had no words. It enhanced her shape creating a flawless hourglass figure. The bra pushed her breasts up, cupping them perfectly. Her panties were more boy briefs that ended halfway down her bottom allowing her cheeks to peek out seductively. His mouth agape, Jack stared at her in awe.

"Oh baby." Eyebrow raised, Jack maneuvered so that he was on all fours as he crawled toward her.

Allison held up her finger and wagged it effectively staving him off.

Confused, he fell back onto his knees. "No?"

"You asked me to model it, nothing else."

"Aww. Are you _kidding_? Come on Allie, don't do this to me."

Allison peeked down between his thighs as he kneeled and saw that he was already hard, the outline of his well-endowed package more than evident.

"I'm not doing anything." She stated in a voice that was too innocent to be believable.

Crestfallen, he allowed his arms to fly out and open to his sides.

Allison rotated on the balls of her feet and strolled around the room continuing her nightly routine. She brushed her hair, looked for an outfit to wear tomorrow on their Sunday outing and fiddled around in her bureau drawer looking for nothing in-particular. The entire time she'd either had her back to him allowing a view of her perfectly round ass or found ways to bend over, her front facing him so that he could observe her bosom.

Jack eyed each movement she made, practically salivating as he watched, his cock grower stiffer by the second. "Well, if you're not going to let me enjoy it, you could at least put on your pajamas."

Answering nonchalantly she ambled over to the bed. "No...I think I'll sleep in this."

"How can you treat me like this? It's cruel." Jack rolled over in a huff, pretending to be upset with her.

Allison sidled next to him, her body pressed solidly against his. She slid her hand over his abdomen and massaged his hard muscles.

"Oh-ho, no you don't." Jack snickered as he leapt out of bed.

Raising herself on one elbow, she stared at him doe-eyed, a clear attempt at playing ignorant. "What?"

"No touching."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Especially when you look like...like that.

"Jack we always sleep near each other. How can expect me to lay next to you and not touch you?" Allison slinked toward him, kneeling as he stood by the edge of the bed. She gazed up into his eyes and purred, "Come on baby, be nice to me."

"You're not being very nice to me right now."

Allison slowly glided her fingers up his arms. "Please."

"You're not playing fair."

Her voice kittenish she persisted. "Come on baby, let me hold you."

"No!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face inches away from his. She wet her lips and pouted, her mouth slightly open. "Please" she begged.

Jack swallowed hard. What was supposed to be an assertion came out more like a question, "No?"

Allison pressed her breasts to his chest, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes, her words drawn out, "Please Jack."

The uncertainly showing on his face, he made the fatal mistake of gazing into her soft brown eyes, his resolve finally braking. "Okay."

"Thank you baby." Grinning, she knew it wouldn't take long before he was completely under her spell.

So he lay back down determined to resist her. As she cuddled next to him, Jack tried his best to refrain from getting excited but found it difficult. She looked so good, smelled so good, felt so good. He closed his eyes, legs shaking in frustration.

Allison ran her hands over his sinewy arms hoping to get a reaction out of him. When he didn't respond she decided to get a bit bolder and licked a line from his collar bone to the tip of his lobe.

Jack let out a strained groan. "Allie..."

"Um huh" she responded, lips kissing his chest.

"...cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she continued her assault. Stay strong he thought. Stay strong. He knew they were playing a game of wills and he damn sure wasn't going to let her win.

"You said we weren't having sex tonight."

"I never said that."

"Well, you insinuated."

"But we're _not_ having sex."

"How can you expect me to not want to ravage you? Look at what you have on and then you keep...touching me."

"So you want me to stop?"

"Well, I didn't say that..."

"Fine, I'll just lay here quietly. I promise, no tricks."

Despite her claims, Allison didn't intend on keeping her word. She did little things that couldn't overtly be considered foreplay. She inserted her leg between his as he lay on his back. She wrapped her arms securely around his midsection. She thrust forward so that her midsection made contact with his hip. She made sure she was close enough so that he could feel her warm breath on his neck. She was amazed at his willpower–he was stronger than she thought. Well, in reality she shouldn't have been surprised. He could be as stubborn as an ox.

Well, enough of playing coy she thought...time to bring out the big guns.

Stretching languidly, she rolled away from him and turned so that she lay on her side. As she predicted Jack rolled over and positioned himself directly behind her. It was second nature for them that he spooned her when she faced away from him. Allison knew this was her chance to take it up a notch. So she gradually began making small circles with her hips so that her bottom ground against his crotch. She could feel his erection grow longer and stiffer. The more she gyrated the more it twitched.

Jack was beside himself. He didn't think he could last much longer. His breathing becoming sharper, he could feel his core temperature rising. In the long run, did it really matter who gave in first? Not really, but he did have one trick up his sleeve.

He moved with lightening speed, pinning her on her back. "How do you always manage to win?"

"What can I say? I'm good."

"Uh-uh. You're a bad, bad girl."

"And you love it."

"Yes, I do."

Jack leaned in and covered her mouth with his. Releasing her, he murmured in her ear. "Mmm, you taste so good. I want my lips all over you."

Allison let out a long hiss at his suggestion. Truth be told, she was glad he relented, because she was on her last legs herself.

Jack began by kissing a line from her chin to her torso taking his time as he savored each moment his lips connected with her hot flesh. He paused once he reached the band of her garter belt, placing his hand over her mound and with his palm pressed firmly against it, slowly glided it up and over until it rested on her taut belly. Allison let out a long low moan, the pleasure of his touch alone caused her body to quiver.

"You are so beautiful." In fact, there wasn't one spot on her body that he didn't think wasn't beautiful. To him she was perfect. His head between her thighs, he bowed and gently kissed her.

Allison let slip an unintentional whimper. Though she liked when he teased her, she didn't want to let on how vulnerable she was right now. As he continued his journey down past her thighs, to her calves, then her ankles he stopped all movement. He rose from his position and stood at the foot of the bed. Allison closed her eyes, anticipating what he would do next. She lay there for about a minute before realizing that he had not touched her since he'd gotten up. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was peering down at her, his hand extended. At some point while he luxuriated over her body he had removed his briefs.

He didn't utter a word, he didn't have to–they seemed to have a physic link. There were times when all they had to do was look at each other and he knew what she was thinking and vice versa. Allison placed her small delicate hand inside of his long tapered fingers. She viewed him as he led to the couch–his form was magnificent. He was tight, firm and hard everywhere she looked.

She would blindly follow him anywhere.

Jack sat on the couch and positioned her in front of him. He grasped her hips securely and clasped her legs between his, making sure she could not move from her spot. He curved his hands over her buttocks lightly squeezing as he slid up further on the couch so that he was near the edge. Staring up into her eyes and without breaking the connection he began removing her panties. Allison couldn't look away–if was as if she were hypnotized. She could feel him unlacing the silk ribbon ties from the side of her panties but she dare not look down to see. He was deliberate as he removed them, caressing her hip as he undid the one side. Allison felt a stir deep down, her stomach trembling as if there lay inside a nest of butterflies. No matter how hard she tried to present an expression of cool collectiveness as if his touch did nothing to her, her body always betrayed her.

He moved to the opposite side and untied the lace just as patiently as the previous one. He saw her body grow flush with each pass his fingers made. He intentionally glared into her eyes making sure they never left his as he maneuvered. This way she couldn't see what his hands were doing. Finally undone, he removed her panties leaving the garter belt and stockings in place.

He immediately inserted one finger into her wet, warm, deep canal. Then he added another and still another causing her to inhale sharply. As his fingers negotiated inside her wondrous cavern, she fought hard to withstand the onslaught. Allison was beside herself, she felt as if she would melt right through floor. She wanted to collapse in his arms but he held her steady, not allowing her to break her stance. His eyes commanded she stay as she was, and she adhered. Whenever she closed her eyes or attempted to move from her spot, he would halt all moment. It was tortuous what he did to her–and she loved every second of it.

Jack quickly spun her around and settled inside of her. He entered her so swiftly and fluidly that she was momentarily dazed. He leaned back against the couch, his legs tucked inside of hers and with his hands gripping her waist, rocked her back and forth on his lap. Allison reached behind her to unhook her bra but he halted her. He placed a hand over hers and ran it over her spine. Instead of unhooking it, he slid his hands around and cupped her breast kneading them within his strong grip. Astonishingly he never made one sound–how he managed to stay so quiet for so long she didn't know.

Jack knew she hadn't realized how hard it was for him to remain stoic. The only motions he made were to push and pull her hips–he would teach her to mess with him. He planned to take her on an adventure like she'd never been on before. With gentle force, his palm flat on her back, he guided her forward. He slid his legs to the outside of hers and clenched her thighs between his as she breathed in ragged gasps.

If he kept this up any longer, she would undoubtedly cum all over him. And just as quickly as she had thought of the possibility, he paused. Allison thought maybe he was taking a breather, but when he didn't budge she turned her head.

Jack was thrilled by the look on her face...it was intoxicating. She looked positively wanton. He knew she was hungry for more so he stood and without pulling out he enveloped her body inside his. Cradling her, he placed her on the bed so that she was on all fours. He didn't even allow her a chance to brace herself before he began thrusting.

Allison was frantic with need. His stroke so forceful that if she had been any closer to the headboard she surely would have gotten a concussion. He clutched her waist so tightly she swore he'd leave imprints once he released her. Over and over again he plunged. When she started to scream in ecstasy he reacted. Not only did he stop this time, but he withdrew from her. Allison turned her head and peered at him as he stood there smugly, hands on his hips his erection as stiff as when they began.

A self-satisfied look on his face he asked, "Who's your daddy?"

Her desire evident, he saw the fire burning in her eyes. He sensed it was a mixture of lust and rage. He wanted her just like this, kept off balance, not sure what his next move would be. This time when he held his hand out for her again, she hesitated. It's not that she didn't want him, it's just that she didn't think she could take it if he left her again.

Without a word he lowered his arm and shrugged his shoulders as if to 'say your loss'.

"Wait." Allison couldn't help but verbalize her protest. She hadn't meant to but she couldn't help herself. She craved him, knowing that whatever he wanted to do to her she would gladly accept.

A knowing smirk on his face, Jack pulled her from the bed and scooped her up into his arms, positioning her legs over his hips. Allison bit playfully at his lips as he lifted her up and down on his rigid cock, she could feel his heart pounding through his chest. She knew he was punishing her for her behavior earlier but she was determined to get him to emote one way or another.

Allison unhooked her ankles and set her feet on the floor. She backed up a few inches, placed her hands on his chest and slowly lowered herself to her knees. When she laced her fingers around his cock he couldn't help but shudder. With one hand clinched around, she used the other to gently press and stroke along the length of his perineum. Allison had been waiting for a cue and there it was–an ear-to-ear smile broke out across his face. She immediately took him in her mouth–well as much as she could. Her eyes open she could see his stomach muscles involuntarily flex with each tug. When he clutched her head, she knew he had him. She teased him, her tongue swirling from the base to the tip. His fingers running through her hair he tilted his head back. She could hear as he inhaled deeply through his nose and without warning she abruptly stood.

As she glared at him, he could almost read her mind–paybacks a bitch, isn't it?

"Who's your daddy now?" Before he had a chance to answer she added, "Oh, and that's a rhetorical question." A devilish gleam in her eye.

They seemed to be at an impasse. Two strong willed individuals, neither of them wanting to give in. Both had been to the precipice, whoever made the next move would surely admit defeat. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled as Allison mimicked his moments. He knew she could go like this all night, he just wasn't sure he would last. They were both stubborn but this was ridiculous.

"Truce?" He asked as he held his hand out to affirm the deal.

"Truce." Allison nodded in agreement but instead of shaking his hand she surprised him, grabbed hold of shoulders, and pulled him down on top of her.

Their truce was the beginning of a night filled with passion. From that point on, nothing was off limits. So close to orgasming at several times earlier that evening, Jack didn't intend on letting the opportunity bypass him again. He didn't know about her, but he needed the release, his cock already painfully swollen. His desire to spill his seed so dire that once he entered her, he had to fight hard not to prematurely ejaculate.

Whispering in her ear in an attempt to slow the momentum he asked, "Now, are you going to be nice to me?"

Allison held him tightly. "Yes."

Jack suckled her. "Do you like that?"

"Yes, baby." She answered as she nuzzled his neck.

Between kisses he continued, "Tell me what else you like."

His lips pressed against her throat she responded. "I like it when you kiss me there."

"What about when I kiss you here?" Jack slid down, his mouth brushing over her nipple.

"Um-huh." His kisses holding her captive, under his complete control, Allison wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Sliding down further, he pressed his lips along the inward curve of her stomach. "Or here..."

"Yesss."

"...or here." Reaching his final destination, he allowed his tongue to tease her outer lips.

"Yes!"

Jack plunged in and went to work. He loved going down on her. It was one of his favorite things he did to her and for her. He loved the sounds she made when his tongue swirled around her clit–it was primal. The noise she emitted seemed to come from deep down inside, originating in her belly, rising through her chest, growing as it burst out her throat. The feel of her thighs as they cocooned his head like a silken vice. It wasn't painful, but she was strong. He loved when her fingers combed through his hair–it sent tingles down his spine. He even loved the smell and the taste of her–it was as a woman should be. Even shudder, spasm, and tremble made him that much harder.

He moved up, rolled her onto her stomach and slowly removed her bra. As she lay there her bare back exposed, he tenderly kissed down to her tailbone. He was titillated by what he saw. She lay there no bra, no panties, only her garter belt and stockings on. Jack couldn't wait any longer and entered her from behind. He slipped his hand between her body and the mattress, massaging her button so he could finish the job his tongue had started. Allison was beside herself and grabbed the pillow so that her screams were smothered.

"Baby wait for me. I'm almost there." He knew she was about to cum, but wanted to experience the sensation with her. No rest for the weary, Jack flipped her over, got his knees and hoisted her legs over his hips. They collided with each other so vigorously, the sound of flesh upon flesh sounded like waves crashing upon the shores.

His eyes closed, she instructed him. "Look at me."

Staring at each other, both their breathing harsh and uneven, they seemed to feed off of each other. Jack could feel as she began to pulsate, her juices flowing over him. He eagerly let go, groaning loudly and collapsed next to her. It was a good thing SARAH had the ability to soundproof the room–they definitely didn't want the kids hearing this.

The glow of satisfaction radiating on their faces, they were content. Whispering sweet nothings, a touch here, a nibble there...they began again. And continued this way throughout the night.

By the time morning rolled around, they hadn't gotten much sleep. Actually, SARAH had to wake them–the kids would be up soon and ready for breakfast. So muscles tired, they crawled out of the bed and ambled into the showered. They had promised to take the kids out today and needed to get started.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
